Clara comforts Missy
by Awesomereject97
Summary: The Master gets scared when he changes to Missy and it's down to Clara to comfort her (they are in a relationship don't like don't read). One shot. Just a cute little thing that probably goes against my usual writing style.
**The Master gets scared when he change to Missy and it's down to Clara to reassure her (they are in a relationship don't like don't read). One shot. Just a cute little thing that goes against my writing style.
Disclaimer-I own nothing but my words. I don't own Doctor Who or the characters.**

(Clara POV)

The Master was a late addition to our little misfit group. Our group includes me, a human who has split her soul and life into so many pieces it's surprising that I'm still considered human; The Doctor, the person that I shredded myself to pieces for and my best friend who just so happens to be a Time Lord and then the Master, also a Time Lord the Doctors best friend and my lover, who was once a mass murderer wanting to destroy the world. The Master joined our group when the Doctor and I were once again saving the world from mass destruction. However, this time it was from the Master.

After knocking him out and stopping the world from being incinerated we did some scanning and investigating on him. We found that his memories had been tampered with, it could have been time agents or the time vortex, but as it stands his head was messed with. This caused his undying anger and hatred but also triggered him to have a Time Lord version of a mental illness. The mental illness is the cause for him trying to destroy the universe and everyone in it.

Once we had him sorted out (which took longer than expected considering he is a Time Lord) he decided to join us on our travels. Going from planet to planet saving whichever world we are on. Well yes that's the short version it also took a while to convince government not to execute him. We had to convince them about the mental illness and the fact that we have sorted out the problem. Still it was a long and tiring process but it was worth it.

In our time together we got closer and closer which led us into a relationship (which by the way the doctor didn't take well- he went Scottish on us). But we all managed to stick together and sort out our problems. Though when you are constantly relying on each other to keep the others safe it is one way to sort out arguments. So now I travel the universe with my best friend and my partner.

It all seemed to be going so well until we hit a fatal stumbling block in the form of the Master nearly dying. We were fighting against the Cybermen and the Daleks who once again decided to team up. We were holding up quite well while the doctor tried to use his "sonic technology" to pin point every one of them and destroy them. However, the Master got hit in a cross fire between two of the Daleks. He used his regeneration to cheat death and regenerated into a woman who we now call Missy.

Which leads us to where we are now, I sent the Doctor out with a rather long shopping list of very random items which I need for "my time of the month". Needless to say no more questions were asked and I was left alone to comfort my upset lover.

"I can't believe I'm a woman. This isn't how it is supposed to work." She mumbled into her hands.

"Ok first off what is wrong with being a woman? I am a woman and I have never heard you complain before. Secondly, why isn't it supposed to happen? All of your kind regenerate right?" I ask a little annoyed at the woman comment.

"But I'm a woman… I finally found the perfect life. I travel and help people; I save people with my best friend and lover. But that's all going to change because I've changed." She replied and to be honest I am confused as to why she thinks everything is going to change.

"In case you didn't notice love, I am not the MAN you fell in love with. I've not got the 'parts' to impress you. I can't go back to before. I can't be the person who has no one and takes it out on the world. I never want to go back. I never want to not have you." There is a crack in her voice as it gets louder and more mental. Tears are now running down hear face as she looks me in the eyes distraught.

"You will always have me Missy. In case you didn't notice I'm not exactly fussy with gender… or did you think my obsession with Jane Austen was completely educational?" I add tying to lighten the mood.

"You really don't mind?" She asks with hope in her eyes.

"I love you Missy. I'd still love you if you went back to your world killing ways." I reassure her while encasing her in my arms and pressing a soft kiss to her now female lips.

I let her stay in my arms and take all the comfort from me that she needs. Even after her tears are dried up she stays in my arms for comfort, which is exactly how the Doctor finds us when he enters the TARDIS with eight bags full of random items. Before he even puts them down he declares it time for another planet saving mission. In that moment I know everything is going to be alright.

 **THE END**

 **Yeah, I don't have a smart person to check my spellings and other witting mistakes so you're stuck with them. Though please do correct me if anything is standing out in that area.  
**


End file.
